


Summer At Midnight

by Hopedruid



Series: Family Bonding or Whatever Verse [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bi!Summer, Gamer!Summer, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Summer isn't always Summer.





	Summer At Midnight

Summer woke up. It was night and everyone was asleep. Good. She savored these moments. When she could be alone. Daytime Summer hated to be alone, but at night everything was different. Nightime Summer was thoughtful, a loner, a was a hot summer night. So Summer decided to go get a glass of water.

She stole downstairs, feeling like a little girl again. Her arms and legs were covered with goosebumps. It was the absurd fear and excitement over "getting caught."

In the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't matter. At worst she would get a gentle scolding from Beth or Jerry. Yet still she felt this odd sensation sweep over her.

She grabbed a glass and turned on the kitchen sink. She filled it up to the top, drank some, filled it again, drank some again and finally filled it one last time. She looked over the kitchen, saw the unusual shadows the moon cast on familiar surroundings. Her mind wandered and she indulged in simply enjoying how she felt that night.

That was when Rick stumbled in.

Summer held her breath as her drunk, dimension-hopping grandfather practically fell into the fridge. He opened it and grabbed a few supplies from the fridge. From what Summer could guess he was trying to make a sandwich.

Summer had not anticipated this. Usually, Rick was in the garage all night, either passed out or working on some of his insane science shit. Here he was though, in the middle of the night, right next to her. And not Daytime Summer who could brush off everything if she needed to, or could exchange snarky comments, even be sweet to him. No this was Nighttime Summer, and Nighttime Summer might tell some truths she didn't want him knowing.

Rick made his sandwich. Seemingly content to ignore Summer. He even got a glass of water, which was odd to be sure. Summer had thought that the only thing close to pure water he drank was gin and tonic. As he left though he muttered something under his breath.

"Night Summer. Enjoy yourself." Rick said and walked back to the garage.

That felt entirely surreal. Something about Summer saying those words to her was just...well it was out of the ordinary. Was he being...considerate towards her? Summer left and went to her room. She was free now, maybe made all the more so by Rick's gentle but dreamlike encouragement.

In her room late at night she could be whoever she wanted to be. And Nighttime Summer was a different person.

She took out the pink 3ds she had gotten with the money from her new job with Needful Things. She only had two games: Pokemon X and a copy of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. Nobody knew she had video games, she didn't want to be seen as a dork like her brother.

She played them whenever she could get away with it, which was often on nights like this. She was trying to really enjoy the experience, as it would take her a bit of time to save up the money for another game. Right now she was on the fifth gym in Pokemon and was still not quite to the branch off point in Conquest. So she decided to play some Fates. To be honest she got conquest cause she thought Niles, Charlotte and Camilla were super hot. Summer played until a map or two after the branch point and then saved and shut off her DS. Again she felt the need to draw that game out as long as possible. Besides she had some other things to take care of.

Summer pulled up her laptop and got a few of the usual tabs up. Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, Pinterest, Reddit. A couple of the usuals just to use as cover in case and to browse before and after to calm her nerves.

Then she pulled up the porn tabs. Mostly bi porn, with a particular focus on M/F/F threesomes. She had discovered she was bi...when she was in middle school. She kept it a secret because well...she felt awkward about it and for a while, she was confused and scared. By now though it just felt normal. Sure she wasn't particularly looking forward to her parent's reactions which were bound to be...interesting. However, a lot of the reason why she hadn't told her family was sheer momentum. She already hadn't told them for such a long time it would feel weird to just open up about it.

She spent some time pleasuring herself to said porn. Eventually, she shuddered her way to ecstasy. She sighed and laid her head down on her pillow. Her muscles relaxed and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. If she didn't have these nights she would go insane. It was nights like these and time with Rick and Morty that she felt truly alive and she almost never got to go adventuring with them. Another bit of her life that was fundamentally unfair. She wasn't going to cry about it though. Summer had spent enough nights crying over things that were unfair. Instead, she was going to do something about it. Eventually.

Night Summer spent another thirty or so minutes on her laptop browsing various sites. Gradually she got drowsy and went to sleep. If Summer was lucky she would have a few precious moments to herself in the morning before she had to become Day Summer again.


End file.
